kagato Returns: The Final Encounter
by KagatoEvilGenius
Summary: Kagato returns after rebuilding his ship 4 years after he was defeated. Now he has returned with revenge on his mind, but it doesn't all go according to plan.
1. Part One: Deep Secret

Kagato Returns: The Final Encounter  
  
1st setting: Aboard Kagato's new and improved Soja, constructed by him.  
  
Kagato: Well Tenchi, you beat me the first time, but I'm sure this story won't have a happy ending.  
  
(Laughs sinisterly)  
  
2nd setting: On Earth; Tenchi's house  
  
(Everything outside the house is calm and quiet, and Osaka and Kamidake stand their usual position at the front gate. The sun has risen and inside the house, nearly everyone is still asleep.)  
  
Osaka: What a beautiful morning, it really reminds me of the planet Jurai  
  
Kamidake: Yes, and it's the nearest we can get at the moment, as long as the Princesses wish to remain here on Earth.  
  
(Inside the house)  
  
Washu: Damn these experiments, I haven't had a wink of sleep in 3 days.  
  
(Through a dimensional tunnel at the back of Washu's lab, Kagato enters)  
  
Kagato: Professor Washu, what a surprise it is to see you.  
  
Washu: Kagato! What are you doing here?  
  
Kagato: I thought I would drop by and settle an old score. You see, four years have passed since my last defeat, and I've used those years to rebuild my ship. You aren't the only genius in the universe, Washu.  
  
Washu: You know what? After those four years after me last seeing you, I've realised just how boring it really can be down here.  
  
Kagato: Can you please cut to the chase and explain to me what on Earth u meant by that.  
  
Washu: Well, what I mean is... what I'm saying is...  
  
Kagato: GET ON WITH IT!!  
  
Washu: What the hell, ever since I was on the ship with you.... I felt so at home, watching do your work, and since you are a scientist too, I thought that the sound of us getting together again was good.  
  
Kagato: and you expect me to believe that? How do I know that this isn't some plan in order to defeat me again, eh?  
  
(Tears roll down Washu's face)  
  
Washu: No, these feelings are genuine, I just need someone to stand by, because after I lost my husband and son, I've been feeling a lonely and unloved.  
  
(Kagato puts his hand under Washu's chin and looks into her eyes)  
  
Kagato: Are these real tears? Would you rather be with me, than that boy?  
  
Washu: That's what I said. But I don't know how we should break it to Ryoko, y'know, you being her real father and all.  
  
Kagato: She'll understand, after all, what will be more important to her, family or that boy?  
  
Washu: Believe me Kagato, don't underestimate Ryoko's feelings for Tenchi, and remember they were enough to propel her to attack you.  
  
Kagato: Yes, and how bad it felt for me to retaliate in the way I did.  
  
(Movement is heard upstairs as Ryoko makes her way downstairs and into Washu's lab)  
  
Ryoko: Hey Washu, you want a bath? I heard it's nice and warm this time of year.  
  
Kagato: Hello Ryoko  
  
(Ryoko stumbles backwards in astonishment)  
  
Ryoko: Kagato, how dare you show your face around here after what you did.  
  
Kagato: I came here for revenge, but now it can become even sweeter.  
  
Ryoko: How's that going to happen?  
  
Kagato: Haven't you heard, Professor Washu wants to get back together with me, and why don't you join us, daughter.  
  
Ryoko: What did you just call me?  
  
Kagato: You heard me; I'd like us to get together again as a family. Washu, please explain.  
  
(Washu wipes the tears from her eyes)  
  
Washu: The story I told you and everyone else, about you being created with my egg cells and a single celled organism, known as Mass, was all a hoax. Yes, I did create Ryo-ohki using Mass, but you were born naturally, and Kagato is your father.  
  
Ryoko: So how come I have no memories of childhood then?  
  
Washu: After Yosho imprisoned you for seven hundred years, your memory had gone.  
  
Kagato: But I still remember, and I'm sure Washu does as well.  
  
Washu: Yes I do, you were such a nice child but after I was exiled and Kagato was escaping the Galaxy Police, you went down the path of crime, most likely as you never did fully know both of your parents.  
  
Kagato: And you were imprisoned, due to these deeds.  
  
Ryoko: Let me get this straight, Mass isn't my father, Kagato is, your my actual birth mother, and my memory is gone due to amnesia after being imprisoned.  
  
Washu: Yes, that's exactly right.  
  
Kagato: But to change the tone on this joyous occasion, I'm sure that after all this time, both of you must have grown a soft spot for Tenchi, as you helped him defeat me the first time.  
  
Washu: This is true. I fell in love with him after I realised that the odds of seeing you again were slim-to-none, but you are here so I can forget about him for you.  
  
Kagato: And you, Ryoko?  
  
(Ryoko is getting distressed now)  
  
Ryoko: Yes I still love Tenchi, and I'll never change my feelings, not even for my parents.  
  
Kagato: It seems that someone has been here on Earth to long. Come on, join us and we can be like one happy family again, wait a second, this sounds nothing like the number one criminal in the universe should sound like, I kinda like it.  
  
Washu: See, even Kagato is willing to mend his ways and forget about Tenchi.  
  
Kagato: Stop right there, I never said that. Tenchi will still die but it would be better if my family helped me.  
  
(Ryoko is becoming even more distressed)  
  
Ryoko: NOOOOO!! I can't let you hurt Tenchi, I won't!  
  
(Ryoko runs at Kagato, only to be stopped by Washu)  
  
Washu: What are you doing, are you actually sure he wants you over Ayeka?  
  
Kagato: And also remember that you have Sasami, Mihoshi, and later Tsunami to contend with.  
  
Ryoko: But... but I'm sure he loves me.  
  
Washu: He is a descendant of the Jurai Royal family, which means he is more likely to end up with one of the princesses.  
  
Ryoko: Are you sure?  
  
Washu: Bingo  
  
Kagato: Ha, I love it when you say that.  
  
Washu: Anyway, go see for yourself, Tenchi and Ayeka never usually sleeps in this late.  
  
(Ryoko warps herself upstairs, and she slowly puts her head through the door)  
  
In Ryoko's mind: I'm sure this can't be true, he loves me over that woman.  
  
(Looks in and she catches a glimpse of Ayeka and Tenchi, in the same bed)  
  
Ryoko: What?! This can't be true!  
  
(Ryoko runs full pelt down the stairs into Washu's lab)  
  
Ryoko: You were right, how did you know?  
  
(Kagato smiles)  
  
Kagato: Well she isn't a genius for nothing! Now this brings the perfect oppurtunity for us to rally together and eliminate the direct bloodline of the Jurai Royal Family!  
  
(Ryoko has tears streaming from her eyes)  
  
Ryoko: I'll do it...both Tenchi and Ayeka need to pay for what they have done.  
  
Kagato: See, this is how you should really be feeling, and beating both of them should be easy, but it's Yosho that'll be the greatest problem of them all.  
  
Washu: You said you rebuilt the Soja, we'll work out our plan from there.  
  
End of Part One 


	2. Part Two: The Reckoning

Part Two: The Reckoning  
  
(Washu, Kagato and Ryoko are now all aboard the Soja, contemplating what to do next)  
  
Washu: You rebuilt this yourself? The craftsmanship is excellent, I wouldn't be surprised if it is better than it used to be.  
  
Kagato: Well this is me we are talking about here!! Anyway, what I think we should do is go down to Earth, I'm not having my ship destroyed again.  
  
Ryoko: How do you think we should be able to pass you off as safe? It might seem a little suspicious if you go down there and act all friendly, after all you did try to kill us all 4 years ago.  
  
Kagato: That is where you come in, you tell everyone that you finally have found your real father and..  
  
(Washu interrupts)  
  
Washu: err.. HELLO!! Not everyone down there are brainless dimwits!!  
  
Ryoko: Apart from Mihoshi of course.  
  
Washu: Yes, well that too. There seems to be no easy way to introduce you down there.  
  
Ryoko: Perhaps I can introduce him myself in front of them.  
  
Kagato: Sounds good, but I need some way of changing my appearance, so I look. y'know. a little less, threatening.  
  
Washu: I've just the idea!!  
  
(Starts to type on her holo-computer)  
  
Kagato: Wha.! What's this?  
  
Washu: A tuxedo!  
  
Kagato: And what have you done to my hair!?  
  
(Ryoko is laughing hysterically)  
  
Kagato: I don't really see what's so funny.  
  
Ryoko: Then you seriously need to check yourself out in a mirror!  
  
(Ryoko holds up a mirror for Kagato)  
  
Kagato: WHAAAAT!!!  
  
Washu: I think you look a little less threatening now.  
  
Kagato: I think Ryo-Ohki looks more threatening then I do.  
  
Washu: You kind of remind me of James Bond, except you aren't as good-looking.  
  
Kagato: err.hmm  
  
Washu: Back to the task at hand, right Ryoko, I think Kagato is ready to be introduced to the others.  
  
Ryoko: OH NO! I just forgot, I was supposed to tell you Washu that the Jurai Royal family are coming to visit this week.  
  
Kagato: The more the merrier.  
  
Washu: Perhaps, but I think it'll be wise to befriend them, it's always good to have friends in high places.  
  
Kagato: Maybe I'll spare them then, who knows, it might help me more than killing them would.  
  
Washu: See, you're not so bad after all.  
  
Kagato: Although it wouldn't be as much fun.  
  
Washu: Looks like I spoke to soon.  
  
End of Part Two 


	3. Part Three: Family Fun

Part Three: Family Fun  
  
(It's midday, everyone's awake, and the Jurai Royal Family [the rest of 'em!] are set to arrive in approximately 3 hours)  
  
Tenchi: Ahh! What an eventful week this going to turn out to be, huh Ayeka?  
  
Ayeka: I do agree, I wonder what my parents will say when I tell them our plans.  
  
Tenchi: I hope it's going to be as good as I'm feeling this morning.  
  
Ayeka: Well, last night was rather eventful, don't you think so?  
  
(Tenchi doesn't reply, he just blushes)  
  
Sasami: HEY! You two get down here, it's time for breakfast.  
  
Tenchi: Breakfast, I'm starving.  
  
Ayeka: Seems like action makes you more hungry than usual, eh?  
  
(Tenchi blushes again, and Nobuyuki walks past)  
  
Nobuyuki: Come on, at the rate you're going at it'll all be gone before you get downstairs.  
  
(Nobuyuki spots Tenchi blushing)  
  
Nobuyuki: What were you two up to last night, I hope it was legal!  
  
Tenchi: Ok Dad, We'll be down in a minute.  
  
Nobuyuki: Fine suit yourself, but don't complain when there isn't any left.  
  
(Nobuyuki goes downstairs)  
  
Ayeka: I think we should go down, I'm rather peckish myself.  
  
Tenchi: What were you saying about action making me more hungry than usual?  
  
(Ayeka looks sharply at Tenchi, and Tenchi begins to feel a little uneasy)  
  
Tenchi: Whoa! Sorry, I think we should go down now.  
  
(Both Tenchi and Ayeka go downstairs for breakfast)  
  
Sasami: Yey! You finally made it.  
  
Nobuyuki: And from all the way upstairs, imagine that.  
  
Tenchi: Yeah well, some people like to sleep in occasionally. Nobuyuki: You best not make a habit of it, your grandfather won't be pleased.  
  
(Katsuhito enters)  
  
Katsuhito: What was that about me?  
  
Nobuyuki: Oh just the fact that Tenchi shouldn't make a habit of sleeping in.  
  
Katsuhito: Damn right he shouldn't, there are many chores for him to do around the shrine.  
  
Ayeka: Yes Tenchi, you must make it a little presentable for when my parents arrive.  
  
(Tenchi sighs)  
  
Tenchi: Looks like there is more work for me to do later.  
  
(Ryoko enters)  
  
Ryoko: Hey Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi: Oh, hi Ryoko, where were you earlier?  
  
Ryoko: I had some business to take care of.  
  
Ayeka: And what would that be then?  
  
Ryoko: I'm getting to that part, geez, some people are so impatient.  
  
(Washu arrives)  
  
Washu: Have you told them yet?  
  
Ryoko: No, not yet.  
  
Tenchi: Told us what?  
  
Ryoko: Well you see. I. I've found my real father.  
  
Tenchi: You have? I thought everyone already knew that?  
  
Ayeka: We were told that your father was that err. Muss. no that's not it. Mess. err. Moss?  
  
Washu: MASS DAMMIT!!  
  
Ayeka: So I got it wrong, BITE ME!!  
  
Washu: Rather not, I don't know where you've been.  
  
(Ayeka just looks plainly at Washu, but we all know Washu won that bout!)  
  
Ryoko: Can I please get to the point now?  
  
Washu: Go right ahead.  
  
Ryoko: Ok, I'll be back in a minute, and I'll be back with my real father.  
  
Tenchi: Fine, but be quick.  
  
Ayeka (sarcastically): Oh, the suspense is killing me.  
  
(Ryoko leaves)  
  
Sasami: Hey Ayeka, come and help me do the dishes please.  
  
Ayeka: Ok.  
  
(Ayeka and Sasami leave)  
  
Katsuhito: Nobuyuki, get down to the shrine; I have some work for you to do.  
  
Nobuyuki: But I thought Tenchi was doing that?  
  
Katsuhito: Doesn't matter, you can do it now.  
  
Nobuyuki: Fine, I'll go.  
  
(Katsuhito and Nobuyuki leave)  
  
(Washu and Tenchi are alone, and Washu has something to tell Tenchi)  
  
Washu: Tenchi, This may come as a surprise to you.  
  
Tenchi: Why's that?  
  
Washu: You'll see. But you must promise me that you won't over- react.  
  
Tenchi: Ok, I promise.  
  
Washu: Good, then that's settled.  
  
(Ryoko returns)  
  
Ryoko: HEY EVERYONE!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!  
  
(One after the other at random intervals, everyone comes back into the room)  
  
Ayeka: Really Ryoko, there is no reason for you to be shouting like that.  
  
Ryoko: Put a sock in it will ya!  
  
Washu: OI! You two quit arguing, there is something that has to be done. Please Ryoko, carry on.  
  
(Ryoko wipes her brow)  
  
Ryoko: Ok.I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I'll try.  
  
Sasami: What is it Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko; I'm unsure, it just doesn't seem right.  
  
Tenchi: Could you please hurry up and do it, it's starting to get a little tedious.  
  
Ryoko: Fine. Well here he is, come in father.  
  
(Kagato walks in)  
  
Kagato: Hello everyone.  
  
Tenchi: What is Kagato doing here, just in the middle of us meeting Ryoko's father.  
  
(Tenchi goes for his sword)  
  
Ryoko: No Tenchi, he is my father!  
  
Ayeka: Well that does explain which side of the family you got your monster aspect from.  
  
Kagato: Hey! Less of the insults from you, eh?  
  
Tenchi: This certainly is a surprise. what am I saying? He's going to try to kill us all again.  
  
Kagato: No Tenchi, I've changed my ways.  
  
Tenchi: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT!  
  
(Tenchi runs at Kagato with his sword)  
  
Kagato: Well Tenchi you leave me no choice.  
  
(Kagato holds out his hand and stops Tenchi in his tracks)  
  
Tenchi: Ah! Let go!  
  
(Tenchi struggles, but Kagato just tightens his grip around Tenchi's throat)  
  
Kagato: You want to die that badly?  
  
Ryoko: Kagato, STOP!!  
  
Washu: That's enough monkey business Kagato.  
  
Kagato: What? Oh, alright. You ruin all my fun.  
  
(Drops Tenchi to the ground, who is left gasping for air)  
  
Kagato: But you can't blame me, I did it in self-defence.  
  
(Tenchi gets up)  
  
Tenchi: I thought you said you had changed your ways.  
  
Kagato: I did, but you made me retaliate in that way.  
  
Washu: Tenchi, I thought you told me you weren't going to over- react.  
  
Tenchi: I know I did, but I think it came as to much of a surprise.  
  
(This scene started at 10:16am, and now the time is 12:28pm)  
  
Nobuyuki: All this excitement has made us forget on tiny little thing.  
  
Tenchi: What would that be dad?  
  
Nobuyuki: Nothing much, just that the Jurai Royal Family are arriving in just under an hour!  
  
Ayeka: It's that time already? I better go make myself presentable.  
  
(Ayeka goes upstairs to her room)  
  
Tenchi: Whoa! I need to get dressed!  
  
(In the period of ten minutes everyone had gone upstairs to get ready, except Kagato, who stood there with a bemused look on his face)  
  
(There is a knock on the door)  
  
Kagato: HEY! THERE IS SOMEBODY AT THE DOOR!!  
  
(There was no answer)  
  
Kagato: Fine, I'll get it then.  
  
(Kagato opens the front door)  
  
Kagato: Hello?  
  
Azusa: Hello, where is everyone else?  
  
Kagato: They're all upstairs. But come in.  
  
Azusa: Thank you. You are a nice man, what is your name sir? Kagato: Well.err. It's Kagato.  
  
Azusa: I just hope you're not the Kagato I'm thinking of, y'know, the GXP number one criminal and all that.  
  
Kagato: I'm sorry to say so, but I am.  
  
Azusa: Really? Sure doesn't seem like it.  
  
Kagato: But don't worry, I've changed my ways.  
  
(Azusa looks briefly at Kagato, and goes back outside)  
  
Azusa: Kagato, if you've really changed your ways, come and help me with the luggage.  
  
Kagato: I really think he is going to take advantage of that in the future.  
  
Misaki: Hello Kagato!  
  
(Gives Kagato a big hug)  
  
Misaki: It's so nice to know that you finally have seen that being good is better for you.  
  
(Kagato wriggles a bit)  
  
Kagato: Not so tight, that hurts!  
  
(Misaki looks angrily at Kagato)  
  
Misaki: You don't like my hugs?  
  
Kagato: No it's not that it's just.  
  
Misaki: At least I know you like them, no need for you to give a reason!  
  
Azusa: Hey Kagato, today would be nice.  
  
(Kagato goes and helps Azusa)  
  
Narrator: It is certainly going to turn out to be a fun-filled week at the Masaki Residence, and a lot of exciting happenings will be going on.  
  
Misaki: Whom is that speaking?  
  
Narrator: Well it's me, the Narrator and Writer of this Fan-Fic.  
  
Misaki: Oh right, so you included me in this story?  
  
Narrator: Yeah, the story wouldn't be the same.  
  
Misaki: Well have a big hug for that!  
  
(Hugs the Narrator)  
  
Narrator: As I was saying, it seems that the arrival of the Jurai Royal Family has sparked a new sense of adventure. But wait, the story isn't quite finished yet, but part three has.  
  
End of Part Three 


	4. Part Four: Family Fun Chapter 2

Part Four: Family Fun Chapter 2  
  
Narrator: Hello, it's me again, and I'll carry on where I left off. It's the first dinner since the Jurai Royal Family have arrived, and a nice dispute has gone around.  
  
(The house is burning with excitement, activity and laughter as all three families get ready to enjoy their first meal together, and the smell of Sasami's masterful culinary talents wafts around the house)  
  
(Ryoko, who was asleep on the roof of the house, her nostrils catch the smell of dinner, and she rushes downstairs to find out what's on the menu)  
  
Ryoko: What have you cooked Sasami?  
  
Sasami: Well, we have beef in black bean sauce, teriyaki soup, egg- fried rice, ramen...  
  
(The list goes on for a good 5 minutes, until the gong was rung to call the others for dinner)  
  
Ayeka: Looks like you've done it again Sasami, great cooking on your behalf.  
  
Misaki: Why does your little sister do all the cooking here? Surely the two older girls could do it.  
  
(Both Ayeka and Ryoko just stare into space, as if Misaki wasn't speaking to them)  
  
(Washu and Kagato enter, and Kagato looks a little less, shall I say, stupid now)  
  
Kagato: I can't wait; I haven't eaten anything decent in a long time.  
  
Washu: What did you use to eat when you were on your own then?  
  
Kagato: I was stuck with them damn microwave meals.  
  
Washu: So you built one of them too? The rest haven't quite worked out how to use it yet!  
  
Tenchi: We have a microwave? You never told us Washu.  
  
Washu: I didn't? (Washu's mind: Of course I didn't want them to use it, it did take a while to create and all they'd do is break it)  
  
Ryoko: It must be hidden with her secret stash of 'other' useful items that'll make our lives a lot easier.  
  
Washu whispers to Ryoko: I thought I told you not to tell anyone.  
  
Azusa: err...hmmm; will anyone say grace now then?  
  
Ryoko: Yub-a-dub-dub, thanks for the grub!  
  
Azusa: That's not what I meant.  
  
Katsuhito: I'll do it. Dear Lord, thank you for the food we are eating today, and thank you for putting Sasami in this universe to cook it for us.  
  
(Sasami blushes)  
  
Sasami: Really, you shouldn't have.  
  
Ryoko: Can we actually eat now?  
  
Katsuhito: Sure, dig in.  
  
(10 minutes into the meal and Ayeka has an announcement to make)  
  
(She hits her glass with her spoon to get everyone's attention)  
  
Ayeka: Hello everybody, and thank-you for allowing me to say what I need to say. I have called this announcement so I can inform you all of Lord Tenchi's and my plans for the future.  
  
Nobuyuki: What plans would they be, eh?  
  
Azusa: Yeah, I would love to know.  
  
Ayeka: Well, you see father, Tenchi and me have both decided to...err...get married.  
  
(A look of shock and amazement spread across Azusa's, Nobuyuki's and Misaki's face, but Katsuhito sits there calmly)  
  
Nobuyuki: Tenchi, are these your plans too?  
  
Tenchi: Yes Father, I would like to marry Ayeka, as she is a Jurian Princess, and me being a Jurian descendant an' all, it seemed as if it were meant to be.  
  
Azusa: Are you sure about your decision Ayeka, you know I could always pick you another worthy fiancée.  
  
Ayeka: No thank you father, I'd rather not end up with another pansy like Seiriyo.  
  
Azusa: You dare talk like that over the great leader of the nobles, as Seiriyo is.  
  
Ayeka: But he really was, he certainly seemed a little to weird for my liking anyway.  
  
Tenchi: And besides, I did beat him in a battle, so I should get top priority regardless of me being suitable or not.  
  
Azusa: I suppose your correct, fine have it your way.  
  
Ayeka: Thanks Father, I knew you'd understand.  
  
Misaki: So what do you intend to do after the wedding?  
  
Ayeka: Well... as a traditional wedding should be, I think a nice honeymoon would make it perfect.  
  
Tenchi: Sorry to break your idea Ayeka, but we're sort of.... y'know... a little short on the financial side of things.  
  
Kagato: That's where I come in, I will be happy to assist you financially, It's not as if I'm poor or anything.  
  
Tenchi: Really? You'd do that for us?  
  
Kagato: That's what I said; did you not hear me correctly?  
  
Tenchi: I heard you perfectly, but it's not like you to help anyone out... especially me of all people.  
  
Kagato: As I told you all earlier, I've changed; I'm no longer evil... to an extent anyway.  
  
Ayeka: Thank you Kagato, you've become such a nice person.  
  
(Kisses Kagato on the cheek)  
  
Kagato: Now that's a feeling I'm not used to having.  
  
Misaki: See where becoming good has gotten you, people actually like you now.  
  
Azusa: She's right you know, just think where you'd be now if you were good earlier.  
  
Kagato: It's final then, I'm remaining good, for a better cause... to a certain extent.  
  
Washu: He can never become a 100% anything, he is always 90% the decided part, and 10% the part he used to be.  
  
Kagato: What was that Washu, that's fighting talk.  
  
Washu: Save that feeling for later, it might come in handy.  
  
(Washu winks at Kagato)  
  
Kagato: Indeed I will.  
  
Ryoko: Now what do I do? There are no more men in the house.  
  
Nobuyuki: Aren't we forgetting somebody, Miss Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: No, I don't believe I am... and also no, don't even think about it.  
  
(Nobuyuki just looks down at the ground, realising his complete failure)  
  
(Later on in the day, the gang, including the Jurai Royal Family, are sitting down watching Hellsing.)  
  
Ryoko: This is quite good, who made it? Kagato: Pioneer and AIC, the same people that made us.  
  
Ryoko: No wonder it's good.  
  
(Ayeka covers Sasami's eyes as a vampire gets his head blown off by Alucard)  
  
Sasami: Hey! What's the big idea?  
  
Ayeka: I think this is a little unsuitable for you.  
  
Washu: Kagato, do you think you'll be able to take on Alucard?  
  
Kagato: Most likely.  
  
Ryoko: But really Dad, how can you beat someone with a gun that big?  
  
Kagato: Well the Jurai power never beat me, so how is some anti- vampire gun going to beat me? I'm not even a vampire.  
  
Washu: Perhaps not, but Gene Starwind will beat you easily with his Caster.  
  
Kagato: Well you might just be able to prove that.  
  
Washu: How?  
  
Kagato: I just read in this newspaper that there will be a anime- cross battle sometime soon.  
  
Washu: What would one of those be then?  
  
Kagato: It says; 'A chance to find out who the most dominant anime character is, battles will be held between many different anime stars'  
  
Washu: Sounds good, perhaps we all should enter it for a laugh.  
  
Kagato: I agree, it could be a good family outing.  
  
Tenchi: Do we actually get a say in this?  
  
Washu and Kagato simultaneously: NO!  
  
(The credits for Hellsing start rolling)  
  
Kagato: Well that's it. Anyone got any other DVDs?  
  
Ryoko: Nope, besides I'm beat, I might turn myself in for the night.  
  
Tenchi: Good idea, all this talk of 'anime-cross battles' has made me tired.  
  
(All but Kagato and Washu go upstairs to bed)  
  
Washu: Come on Kagato, I keep my promises.  
  
Kagato: What do you mean?  
  
Washu: Don't tell me you've forgotten, what good are you?  
  
Kagato: I haven't a clue.  
  
Washu: Quickly Kagato, I have several new 'machines' to try out.  
  
Kagato: Wouldn't it be sensible to turn to your adult form, it might seem a little weird, don't you think?  
  
Washu: Good point, if you hadn't told me. I probably would of forgot.  
  
(Types on her holo-computer)  
  
Washu: There, that good enough?  
  
(Kagato looks Washu up and down)  
  
Kagato: Indeed it is, and I might change to my younger form, I'm a little old at this precise moment.  
  
(Kagato disappears, and comes back in his Tenchi Universe episode 25 form)  
  
Kagato: Much better, and having black hair make me feel less old.  
  
(Washu stands seductively in the doorway to her lab)  
  
Washu: Quick Kagato, hurry up. This moment hasn't happened for several thousands of years.  
  
(Kagato walks into the lab, and nothing else was seen, not even the writer's thoughts were allowed to enter)  
  
Narrator: I take it your wondering why I only just turned up at the end of Part 3, let's just say the idea was only thought of then!  
  
Misaki (sleepily): Hey! Could you please keep it down? People are trying to sleep.  
  
Narrator: Ok Misaki, I'll be quiet.  
  
Narrator: Obviously I can't speak for much longer, and I find it funny that Misaki is the only on who can hear me.  
  
Misaki: OI! I heard that.  
  
Narrator: See what I mean, anyway, that's all from me, later days!  
  
End of Part 4 


	5. Part Five: CrossAnime Battles Chapter 1

Part Five: Cross-Anime Battle Tournament  
  
(Everyone is up early, and it has been 3 days since the last part. They are all preparing for the cross-anime battle tournament that same day)  
  
Tenchi: To be perfectly honest, I really don't see why we have to go through with this.  
  
Washu: Stop complaining, it'll be a great chance to prove that Tenchi Muyo has some of the best characters!  
  
Tenchi: I suppose, and I have always wanted to meet Kenshin, and prove that he isn't the only one who is good with a sword.  
  
Washu: See, that's the spirit you need.  
  
Kagato: I can't wait to kick some ass, it'll be good fun beating the hell out of the anime characters you hate the most.  
  
Katsuhito: I think I might also come along, but I'll most likely be watching the battles, I'm too old to compete.  
  
Nobuyuki: I'll also come along... but not for the fighting.  
  
Tenchi: What you mean, Dad?  
  
Nobuyuki: Oh... nothing.  
  
Ayeka: I know I'm not going to fight, but there are many other competitions too, not just battles.  
  
Sasami: I don't quite know what I'm going to do, but I'll see what there is.  
  
Tenchi: And that leaves you Ryoko, what are you going to do?  
  
Ryoko: I haven't decided yet, but like Sasami, I'll see what's available.  
  
Azusa: We'll accompany you, won't we Misaki?  
  
Misaki: Yep, there are a couple of anime characters I have a bone to pick with.  
  
Kagato: So, it's decided then, next stop... err, where is it again?  
  
Washu: London, England! And to save on travel expenses, we'll just go via dimensional tunnel!  
  
(Washu opens a dimensional tunnel using her holo-computer, and everyone enters it, they are then taken to London, but what an odd place they have re-entered on!)  
  
Tenchi: Whoa! What are we doing up here?  
  
Washu: Slight technical difficulty on my behalf, we appear to be on top of Big Ben!  
  
Kagato: Well, get us down then, this isn't getting us any closer to the tournament!  
  
(Later, they are all back on firm ground, and are travelling to the site of the old Wembley stadium, where an all new stadium has been built)  
  
Sasami: Hey, isn't that the place where that David Blaine was hung up in a box, with no food for 44 days?  
  
Ayeka: Yeah it is, but I still think he was a complete idiot to go through with something like that.  
  
Washu: This place is a lot bigger than I had anticipated; for once my calculations were actually incorrect.  
  
Kagato: That doesn't really matter, as long as it has enough space in it to kick some poor anime ass all over the arena.  
  
(They approach the entrants' desk at the entrance to the arena)  
  
Washu: 10 entrant spots please.  
  
Guy at the desk: So you came to this one, people were complaining that you never came to the last one.  
  
Washu: We only found out about this one three days ago.  
  
Guy at the desk: Ah well, glad you're here and make sure you win some trophies, that'll make you crowd favourites for the next one. Enjoy your stay, and abide by the rules of each competition please. They are displayed by each category sector.  
  
Washu: Thank you. Come on you lot. Let's get inside.  
  
(They all walk into the arena, and Washu stands there in amazement)  
  
Washu: Wow. I never thought it was this big; it looked a lot smaller from the outside.  
  
Kagato: Right, let's see what this place has to offer.  
  
Loudspeaker: Hello everyone and welcome to CAB 2004! There will be many competitions for all types of people, so feel free to enter as many as you wish and great prizes will be handed out to the winner of each battle, or to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd places in the other various competitions. Please enjoy the experience and make sure you abide by the rules, or you might risk disqualification. Thank you.  
  
Kagato: You hear that, I can kick as much ass as I want to, how good this is going to be.  
  
Washu: I agree, this is a great opportunity to put our names at the top of the anime leader board.  
  
Tenchi: Well since we're here, what are we waiting for, let's go see who we've been drawn to face!  
  
(The results of the draw came up on the big screen and it read: Battles: Round 1 Kagato vs. Vash the Stampede Nagi vs. Utena Tenjo Trunks Briefs vs. Tenchi Masaki Bulma Briefs vs. Ayeka Jurai Father Anderson vs. Duo Maxwell Faye Valentine vs. Ryoko Washu vs. Sailor Moon Alucard vs. Katsuhito Masaki Nobuyuki Masaki vs. Naru Narusegawa Seras Victoria vs. Maya Jingu Spike Spiegel vs. Himura Kenshin 12) Gene Starwind vs. Keitaro Urashima.)  
  
Kagato: What, not exactly who I had hoped for, but it'll do.  
  
Washu: Sailor Moon? Why the hell do I always end up with the useless ones, this battle should be a piece of cake.  
  
Tenchi: Trunks, what kind of name is that? And Briefs makes it even worse.  
  
Ayeka: Your telling me, I've got Bulma Briefs, who is obviously related to Trunks in one way or another.  
  
Washu: Yeah, Bulma was Trunks' mother in DBZ.  
  
Ryoko: Who in the blue hell is Faye Valentine?  
  
Washu: She's a bounty hunter from Cowboy Bebop...damn it's not easy being the anime genius around here.  
  
Ryoko: A bounty hunter you say, you mean like Nagi?  
  
Washu: Near enough... but Nagi is a little bit more ruthless than her. She also is a bit more persistent than Faye Valentine too.  
  
Kagato: My match is going to start soon, jog on; I don't want to miss it.  
  
(They all go to Battle Ring No.1 and Kagato climbs in.)  
  
Announcer: Introducing our first fighter, it is his first time here and he has told everyone that he'll dominate it too. It's Kagato!!  
  
Kagato: You've got to love this attention.  
  
Announcer: And introducing his opponent, a previous champion, and has come back to reclaim his title... it's Vash the Stampede!!  
  
Vash: I wouldn't count on victory, it's very unlikely for newbies.  
  
Kagato: Save the abuse for the ring, and I don't mean verbal abuse either.  
  
(See Fight Night Match 1 for the full details of the fight)  
  
(Kagato waves at the crowd as he impales Vash with his sword, and fires several energy shots through his torso. He throws Vash to the ground as if he were a sack of potatoes and waves in victory at the crowd.)  
  
Announcer: And we have our winner, it doesn't look as if Vash is getting his title back this year.  
  
Kagato: Now I'm one match closer to the title of CAB Champion.  
  
Washu: Nice one Kagato, great finish, the crowd surely loved that one.  
  
Loudspeaker: Will the combatants for Match No.2 please come to Battle Ring No. 5 for your battle.  
  
Ryoko: That was Nagi's battle wasn't it, let's go and watch it, we'll be able to see how good she is.  
  
Washu: Sounds like a good idea, observe the opponent and work out the weaknesses.  
  
Ryoko: That's not really what I had in mind but close enough.  
  
(Nagi had just entered the ring and stares intimidatingly at Utena Tenjo)  
  
Nagi: I can't see this fight lasting long... so hurry up and die, stop wasting my time.  
  
Utena: I can't let you do that, after all, evil shall never reign victorious.  
  
Nagi: We'll see about that.  
  
(For more detail of this fight, check out Fight Night Battle 2 to see.)  
  
(Nagi grips Utena around the throat with her grappling hook, and with one swift movement kills her with multiple strikes with her weapon.)  
  
Nagi: See, I knew I would win.  
  
Ryoko: I hate Nagi an' all but I have to say, what a brilliant match that was.  
  
Washu: I agree, not one part was at all boring.  
  
Kagato: I can see these fights lasting a long time so I think we should grab a bite to eat, from that fast-food stand over there.  
  
Ryoko: But we don't know what English food is like?  
  
Washu: What the hell, I'm sure it can't be much different.  
  
(They all go to the fast food stall and check out the menu.)  
  
Washu: Ok, it's a lot different.  
  
Kagato: Any idea what this stuff is? You're supposed to be the geographer here.  
  
Washu: It's not my fault I couldn't find all the information about England is it.  
  
Kagato: Ah well, I might as well have the hot dog and chips...whatever they are.  
  
Washu: I'll go with the cod and chips...sounds rather good.  
  
Ryoko: I'll pass as I haven't a clue what any of this food is.  
  
(Alucard is the person behind them in the queue)  
  
Alucard: Hurry up, I'm getting hungry here.  
  
Kagato: Calm yourself, I thought you drank blood anyway, being a vampire an' all.  
  
Alucard: Yes, your point is? I'm sure I can eat anything I want. All I have to say though is how much of a help the roof on this arena is, otherwise I'll be a bit screwed.  
  
Kagato: Ah yes, I see.  
  
Washu: Come on Kagato, I'm not carrying your food for you.  
  
Kagato: Fine, I'll see you later Alucard...or maybe even sooner.  
  
Alucard: Sure, but I can't promise I'll be ecstatic to see you or anything.  
  
Kagato: Huh, what was that?  
  
Alucard: If you didn't hear me that's now your problem, I'm not saying what I said again.  
  
Kagato: Whatever you say, but going with my friends and family to watch this fight.  
  
(The gang all go to the sidelines to watch the battle between Tenchi and Trunks)  
  
Announcer: Introducing our first combatant, Tenchi Masaki!!  
  
Tenchi: For some reason I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Announcer: And now introducing our second combatant, Trunks Briefs!!  
  
Trunks: I can't let you win, so I'll beat you in the name of my father, the great Saiyan prince Vegeta.  
  
(Refer to Fight Night battle 3 for more information)  
  
(The crowd cheer as Trunks transforms into his Super Saiyan state, and fires multiple Ki blasts at Tenchi. Tenchi rolls and dodges them all, and vaults himself into the air. Trunks tries to grab him but before he could, Tenchi had separated his legs from his body in one fatal slice. The mangled torso of Trunks falls to the ground and Tenchi finishes off the top half with a quick stab through his head.)  
  
Tenchi: Phew, I don't know where that bad feeling I had earlier came from but it never happened. I won!!  
  
Ayeka: Well, done Tenchi!! If you were to die in that fight, I would never of forgave myself for letting you go through with it.  
  
Kagato: That would be terrible wouldn't it...  
  
Ayeka: What was that?  
  
Washu: Stop the arguing Ayeka, your fights up next. If I were you I'd use this time to prepare for this fight.  
  
Ayeka: Okay, but you lot better go and watch it.  
  
Washu: And why wouldn't we?  
  
Kagato: No comment.  
  
(Ayeka looks angrily at Kagato, but heeds Washu's wise words and goes to prepare for her fight)  
  
(The rest of the gang go to ring 3 to watch Ayeka's match)  
  
Announcer: Introducing the first combatant, with a temper shorter than the estimated length of this match, Princess Ayeka Jurai!  
  
Sasami: Go big sister! You can win this battle!  
  
Announcer: And now introducing the second combatant, Bulma Briefs!  
  
(See Fight Night Match 4 for full details of the battle)  
  
(Ayeka looks furious in reaction to what Bulma just said, and... OH MY WORD...folks I believe that Bulma has just left the building through the roof, after Ayeka's Super Kick, Bulma is definitely going into orbit with that one!)  
  
Sasami: Way to go, you definitely earned that a classic replay finish!  
  
Kagato: I agree, for a mortal you sure put some effort into that one.  
  
Ayeka: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Kagato: I don't actually know, it seemed a clever thing to say at the time.  
  
Loudspeaker: The next match between Father Anderson and Duo Maxwell has been abandoned to the fact that Duo is dead after thinking it would be a good idea to use cheesy chat-up lines on Seras Victoria. Now Father Anderson will be fighting a mystery opponent, you'll have to wait to see who it is.  
  
Washu: I say we should attend every battle, to see all the action, and also give the writer a rest from typing 'and the gang went to' all the time.  
  
(Thank you very much Washu! ()  
  
Misaki: What is with that voice, I swear I'm the only one hearing these strange voices.  
  
Azusa: It's because you're mad.  
  
(Misaki grabs Azusa around the collar and looks at him angrily)  
  
Misaki: Now why did you have to go and say that.  
  
Azusa: I'm sorry, geez, it was only a joke.  
  
Kagato: Save the domestics for the Planet Jurai please, we need to see Father Anderson and his 'mystery' opponent.  
  
Washu: Then what are we waiting for? An invitation?  
  
Kagato: Not quite, so come on, let's go then.  
  
Announcer: Introducing the first combatant in today's 4th battle, the man who needs to be 4 dimensional to hold all his bayonets, Father Alexander Anderson!!  
  
Anderson: Remember people, do as I say and not as I do, otherwise ye never make it up to heaven.  
  
Kagato: Why the hell is he spurting all this religious nonsense?  
  
Anderson: Also, my mission is tae destroy doon tae the last wee bit thae fools wha' would oppose oor God.  
  
Kagato: You may speak the business, but you'll have to prove yourself in the ring.  
  
Anderson: Make no mistake, me laddy, but I'm afraid ye well never last with me.  
  
Kagato: As I said, we'll have to see about that.  
  
Announcer: And now introducing Father Anderson's mystery opponent, and... WHAT!! Who picked this name out? It seems a little drastic and unfair, but hey, that's how it turned out. So without further ado, please enter the ring, Miss Kiyone Makibi!  
  
Washu: Hey! What are you doing here Kiyone?  
  
Kiyone: Well, err... I kind of needed the extra money and... you know how bad my financial standards are and...  
  
Anderson: Please save the chatting for later, if there is going to be one.  
  
Kiyone: How the hell did I get drawn against him? I was disappointed when I wasn't picked first but this is ridiculous.  
  
Anderson: You best hope you weren't mocking me then. It's true though, how am I supposed to show my full potential when I'm fighting a wee lass?  
  
Kiyone: WHAT!! I'm not that bad!  
  
Anderson: I never said you were, but I'll remember to pray for you when it's over  
  
Announcer: Well let's actually get this fight started then.  
  
(See Fight Night match 5 for details)  
  
(Anderson grabs Kiyone round the collar and holds her up to his level. Kiyone has been badly injured and is close to death, but in one last move of mercy and also dishonour, Anderson just threw her out for a ring out, so he didn't have to kill her.)  
  
Kagato: Well look who's gone all-soft now.  
  
Anderson: I can't kill her, it doesn't seem right.  
  
Kiyone: What, I seriously thought I'd had it at that moment, but it seems Anderson has a caring heart somewhere.  
  
Anderson: Kagato, don't think 'cause I went lightly on the lass that means I'm gonna go soft on you, when it comes to the right time, you'll be the one that ends up dead.  
  
Kagato: It just seems that you like the ladies then.  
  
Anderson: Obviously, I couldn't bring myself to finish her off. Anyway I'm off for a well deserved drink.  
  
Announcer: Fight 5 will start soon, after these messages from our sponsors!  
  
Narrator: Not sponsors actually, just me. So this has been a eventful part, and with more to come it will turn out to be a rather good day out for Tenchi and the gang. Kagato also seems to be in over his head as now he has made rivals with both Alucard and Father Anderson. This part is over, but the next part will carry on where this part left off. So TTFN, ta ta for now!  
  
Misaki: Where the hell is that voice coming from?  
  
Narrator: Well, it's coming from outside the PC, the person who is writing this Fan-Fic is controlling what I say, and what everyone else says.  
  
Misaki: Seems a little too weird for me, so I'm not going to worry about it.  
  
Narrator: Anyway, as I said before, TTFN, ta ta for...  
  
Misaki: Hey, can I please do the closing sentence?  
  
Narrator: Oh alright, but make it quick.  
  
Misaki: Remember, as the responsible mother around here, did you tidy your room? Or take the dog out? Or the thing you were supposed to do but didn't as you were to busy reading this? If so, I suggest you go do it before your parents get angry and disallow you from continuing to read this Fan-Fic, which won't make the nice Narrator person very happy.  
  
Narrator: I said make it quick but hey, at least I don't have to do it!!  
  
End of Part Five 


End file.
